Genocide
by x.onet.M
Summary: "So can you tell me the things you did yesterday? Was there anything you did differently?" I sighed. She was the fourth person to ask me the same damn questions. I ran my fingers through my thick black hair. " I woke up. I got ready. I went outside. I saw her. She didn't look alive so I checked for her pulse. When I went to grab her wrist she fell over. I called 911"
1. Prologue

**AN: This story takes place in an alternate universe...umm ya enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

Genocide

Prologue:

"So can you tell me the things you did yesterday? Was there anything you did differently?" I sighed. She was the fourth person to ask me the same damn questions. I ran my fingers through my thick black hair. It needed to be cut. I don't need to look like my brother with his rat tail. " I woke up. I got ready. I went outside. I saw her. She didn't look alive so I checked for her pulse. When I went to grab her wrist she fell over. Then I called the ambulance." She was looking at me as if I just told her something new.

"What was your name again?" I asked breaking the silence. She looked at her clip board then gave me a small smile. " Sorry Uchiha-san my name is Shizune." I gave her a nod. " Anyways Thank you for your cooperation again. This is a very rare case. I hope you understand why we have to keep you here for questioning." She got up and left the room. Sighing once more I got out of the chair and started to pace around. What really did happen?

_*Flashblack*_

_ Naruto opened my door. " Teme don't forget I won't be home later on today." He said. I looked at my alarm clock 4:39. "Naruto Get the Fuck out it's not even dawn yet" He sighed and closed the door. 6 hours later I was leaving my house. When I was coming out of the drive way I noticed our neighbours gates open. 'That's wierd, they never leave that open' I got out of my car and walked through their gates. There was a bunch of blood smeared onto the door. It almost looked like a hand print. I Iooked around and saw a girl scrunched up in a ball. I ran over to her. I tapped her shoulder she still didn't move. I put my fingers to her neck looking for her heart beat, but I didn't find one. I called the ambulence._

_*End of flashback*_

The door opened. This time it wasn't some foolish fbi agent, it was Naruto. I looked at him and almost smiled.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked it! ****Huge thanks to FluffSheep for helping me out. You guys should check out her stories, anyways follow, favourite, review do whatever you feel comfortable. Until next time keep doodling! **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's finally here! Haha, I am sorry that I lied about me updating in March. I had intentions too but then life got in the way. I did delete the other chapters aside from the prologue because I wanted to change somethings. However this is technically chapter 2 from before but longer and things did change so if you did read the original please do still re-read this one, because you might get confused later on.**

**I tried super hard to make the chapter the same I just added a bit more detail here and there. I will try to update within the next two weeks. I making no promises because I never stick to them.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Genocide_

_1_

I almost smiled.

I pushed out of the chair and walked over to him. He was giving his million dollar grin. He threw his arm around my shoulder. He started talking about some foolishness, I could care less about.

It's so ironic how the one day I decided to be a good neighbour I get into trouble. Kami, it will definitely be my last time.

"Let's go for drinks. I'm buying" Naruto said leading us towards the parking lot. I shrugged his arm off my shoulders and got into the passenger seat.

"Hn" I said in response. I'm not even sure if there is a bar open at one in the afternoon, but what the hell.

"So what exactly did you find" Naruto asked. I grunted.

"Naruto, I was just questioned by the police. I really don't want to be questioned by you either." Naruto rolled his eyes and murmured something along the lines "who shoved the golden spoon up your ass".

When we turned on Leaf St I already knew where we were going.

There were reporters and news crew everywhere. In the parking lot, on the sidewalk. Even some in the actual bar.

Naruto honked the horn so they would clear the path. I groaned. Today is not my day. As soon as the path was clear I noticed the Bugatti Veyron.

"Itachi" I murmured. If we were at any other bar I would say that there's a chance that someone else had a nice fancy car. But we aren't. Uchiha Cuisine Raffinée, was Itachi's second home

I got out of the car and strutted my way to the vintage brick building. I opened the door and wasn't surprised to see Itachi and members of his band the "Akatsuki".

"Brother it's been too long" He said sipping from a teacup. Only he would come to a bar to drink tea. His eyes never left his cup, they were following the rising steam. I didn't bother to respond. I threw my coat on to the nearest table and walked to the bar. I got behind the counter, and pulled out a glass. I ran a finger over the hundreds of bottles of alcohol. Some foreign, some awfully too familiar. I finally pulled out a bottle, Chateau Margaux.

I twisted the court and mentally moaned at the strong aroma. I poured some out, being careful not to make the glass overflow.

"I didn't know you drank so much" Itachi said. I turned around and gave him a blank face. "I didn't kno-" But before I could finish my sentence Naruto barged in "ITACHI~!" He yelled and hugged him. Itachi laughed. "Why are you even here so early?" I asked taking a sip of the expensive red wine.

"Must I have a reason to visit my favourite little brother?" He asked innocently. I rolled my eyes.

"Firstly, I am your only brother. Secondly, you do need a reason to visit me if you're not welcomed. Thirdly, how the hell did you get in?" I asked glaring at his blonde band mate that just shattered a vase. Itachi sighed and put down his cup.

"Well if you must know I'm here to deal with the mess you've created." He said in a more serious tone.

"What mess did I create?"

"You found the body of the heiress to our family's rival company"

"So, how does that involve you?"

"It doesn't. But I don't want this to affect our company. The Uchiha Entertainment Inc. has already lost tons of money due to you little miss hap with your ex-girlfriend." Itachi said twirling his long black locks.

He did have a point. There was a situation with Sakura, but was dealt with and we made up that lost money. I turned my head to his band mate and asked "Who are you?" The guy turned around and gave me a weird look. "I'm Kisame, nice to meet you" I nodded and turned back to my brother.

"How long are you staying? And where are you staying?" He tapped his chin as if deep in thought and said "As long as it takes for this mess to be cleaned up, The moving truck should arrive at you're house with our stuff."

"What do you mean by 'our'? Are you bringing more members!?" Naruto asked getting excited. I snapped my head to Itachi and raised an eyebrow. "Some members are going to stay for the duration of my stay" I rolled my eyes. "Itachi your band has 9 people in it. Do you think I'm running a hotel?" The vein above my left eye clearly visible.

"Teme calm down, it's just us two and we have tons of space! It'll be like a sleepover every night!" Naruto said cheerfully giving his million dollar grin.

I downed the rest of my glass and cleared my throat.

"I'm going first."

-0-

I got in the Bmw Naruto drove us in. I started the car and hit the petal. Where should I go? My thoughts lingered to my unfortunate neighbour. I pulled out my phone and googled 'what to get morning people'. 16,800,000 results in 0.41 seconds. I clicked on the first link.

"No gift can make up for the lost of a death. There is no right gift. However flowers, money, chocolate and a strong wine are great starts." I locked my phone. I turned on my signal and made a left to Palace Square. It has everything you need in one store. The convenience is superb.

I parked in the middle. Locking the car I walked over to the oddly popular Yamanaka flower shop. I opened the door and was welcomed by a very loud chim.

The beautiful blonde model Ino Yamanaka was smiling gracefully. "Welcome to Ravishing fiori freschi! Oh! Sasuke-oppa~"

I gave her a questioning look. She laughed.

"I just got back from South Korea. Why are you here? Getting something for a special someone?" She asked teasing. I gave her a blank face.

"I need to get something, for a girl who is mourning." She nodded as I was talking and started walking down an aisle.

She went around pulling out flowers here and there. She created a bouquet with mainly white flowers with some dark lilacs.

"Lilacs, lilies, forget-me-nots, and chrysanthemums. These flowers scream the words your cold hearted self would never say." She said jokingly.

"Haha. Write up a card for me too." She gave me a a disapproving look, but still did what I asked.

I leaned on the counter and watched what she was writing. After the second sentence I lost interest and started to look around. Ino still looks the same.

Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and curled. She wore some light ripped jean shorts. With a blue with white polka-dot shirt that was skin tight. She wore a tan heeled boot that almost made her taller than me. Her sun kissed skin was even glowing in the stores dim lighting. I'm not surprise that she made it so big in the modeling world.

She attached the card to the bouquet and handed it to me.

"Thanks." She nodded and punched in some numbers. I tapped my debit card and pivoted to leave.

"Welcome Back, Ino." I said walking out of the store.

Getting into the car, I turned on the radio.

The drive to the hospital was shorter than I would have liked. My thoughts were still tangled.

-0-

"Hurry! Her vitals are dropping!" Yelled a blonde nurse. "As soon as the patient is stabilized, send her to the ICU". Yelled the same nurse. Everyone was running around as if there was a zombie apocalypse. "Sir I'm sorry but Ms. Hyuga is in no condition to have visitors." I stuffed my hands in my pockets. I should weigh my options. Either I wait in a place where you can smell death or go back home and have the little sanity I have left break..

"Hn. I'll wait"

She was about to say something than hesitated. I turned around and saw the empty rows of seats and took one. I pulled out my phone and plugged in my earphones. I relaxed myself in the tough chair and followed the beat. I closed my eyes.

The outside noise started to fade. My heavy eyes felt light.

* * *

**A/N: That's the chapter. Not much has changed but I still do intend to tweak a little more from the 'original'.**

**See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! Surprise, surprise. I was kind of in a writing mood these last couple of days so yeah. I think I'm doing something right, I think that this story is going to be somewhat a success. Btw what do y'all think of the new remodel of the story?**

Genocide 2 

I found it easier to stare out into the infinite blackness of his cold lifeless eyes, away from the fire burning out in hers. That spark that I admired so much was slowly going out. Her strength was gradually fading away.

When her body hit the floor with a thud, that felt like an earthquake. The crunching noise that was heard afterwards was like music to his ears. His face became brighter as he continued to beat down and attack. Crying was all I could do. But even blinking the tears away seemed like an impossible task. I couldn't even close my eyes. I couldn't even yell. She must think very poorly of her older sister.

There was so much blood. Everywhere thick and flowing heavier than Niagara Falls. Her usually joyful eyes were filled with pain. Her shrieks fell on deaf ears. I couldn't let this happen to her. She cannot go through the same pain I did. I looked back at what was left of my Father's body. He was gone. His long life now floating around as what if's. If he were here he would be telling me to get up, to keep fighting.

I pushed my body up, my arms were shaking under the weight of my body. My hands slipped on his blood. My screams only echoed in my head.

-0-

I felt a light tap on my knee. My eyes shot open. The blonde nurse who was yelling at the receptionist stood in front of me. I stood up and took out my earphones. Her face looked serious. But judging by her lip creases she laughs a lot.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Tsunade, and Ms Kiwa was saying your looking to visit Ms Hyuga, right?" She asked. I nodded. She looked at me head to toe.

"You don't look like family so, who are you?" She asked. My lips formed a frown. I sighed. Visiting this girl is not going to be as easy as I would have liked. "Can I see her or not?" I asked annoyance was hinting in my voice. She crossed her arms over her chest and popped her hip.

"Ms. Hyuga has been through a very traumatic situation. Therefore only family or close friends who have been cleared and checked in are prohibited to see her. If you do not fall into those two categories you can see yourself out." Her body language acts of a professional doctor however her eyes held something else. Almost as if she found this amusing.

"Where can I sign in, and get cleared?" I asked. She pointed to the front counter. I nodded and walked past her towards that direction. She followed behind receptionists were indulging in a little hospital gossip. I was about to clear my throat, to aware them of my presence. But Tsunade beat me to it.

"Get this boy the sign in sheet, he has been cleared by me." The lady behind the counter took orders well and did what she was told. I gave her a strange look. She is odd.

The sign in sheet looked more like an application for a job.

Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Phone Number: 889-751-0324

Occupation: None

Patient visiting: Hyuga Hinata

Relationship with patient: Neighbour

All the other questions weren't mandatory so I didn't fill them in. "What room is she in?" I asked. She looked up from her papers and said 525 with a nice smile.

I took the bouquet of flowers and headed towards the room. The hall was long and wide. Outside each room were two chairs, with a vending machine between every couple of rooms. The people in the hall either reaked of death, had tear stained faces, or had a depressing aroma.

I finally stopped in front of room 525. I was about to open up the door. But Tsunade stopped me. "Before you go in, you should know something...Hinata is very sensitive right now and can't handle too much of any emotion. If she does she might pass out. Be EXTREMELY gentle with her." She said with a warm sad smile.

I nodded and waited for her to walk away before I went in. I knocked on the door and waited for a response. Only echo's of the knock could be heard. I knocked again. Still no answer. I placed my hand on the doorknob and slowly entered. Hinata lied there on the bed, buried deep in very heavy blankets.

Her light breaths were all that I could hear. I relaxed slightly. I walked over to her night table and placed the bouquet of flowers gently on the surface. Her body started turning towards my direction. She looked up at me, she just starred for a while.

"Hey." I said. Even with her swollen red face she mustered to make a smile. She slowly tried to sit up. I could tell by her expression it was hurting. She is so stubborn sometimes it's annoying.

"Stop moving, it's hurting yourself." I said. She stopped her movement and just laid there.

She looked up at the white ceiling as if it was a sky filled with stars. Her breathing was steady. She finally broke the silence.

"Family is the single most important influence in a child's life. From their first moments of life, children depend on parents and family to protect them and provide for their needs. Parents and family form a child's first relationships. I just lost that." She said with a shaky voice, still starring. I stood quietly. Listening.

"Why would anyone want to live alone with no sister, no mother, no brother, no father? Why would anyone want to live if they don't have anyone or anything to live for?" She asked me with tears in her eyes.

I looked down. I haven't seen her cry this much since that day two years ago. But back then those were tears of the uncertainty of the future.

But now it's tears of pain and actual sadness.

_"Hinata!" Her father called out to the running girl who was crying like a fool. I suppose she found out the great news. I personally don't really care about the arrangement. It's not going to be a problem until we're older._

_I sighed. I could really go for a cigarette. God, I'm starting to think like tht dipshit Shikamaru. How am I supposed to marry this girl? Judging from the current situation she's probably a weird hopeless romantic that believes true love does exist. And most likely sensitive. She was about to run past me but I blocked her way._

_"oof!" The air in her lungs emptying from the sudden impact. She tilted her head upwards and her eyes widened at my face. Clearly she was not expecting me, I grabbed her arm and dragged her to my car. I walked to the passenger side, pushing her in. "Stay." I commanded. _

_She hesitantly closed her door. I walked over to the drivers side. She was scrunched up in a ball, her head was in her knees. "where are we going" she asked without lifting her head. I sped away. The only thing that could be heard were her sniffles and weeping. I stopped after 20 minutes of driving. _

_I brought her to the top of the Hokage tower. It was quiet. No matter how loud you scream no one can hear you. The site is stunning and the breeze is refreshing._

_"Get out." I said opening the passenger door. She shook her head as in saying no. "Now." I demanded. She flinched at the harshness of my voice. And got out slowly. "Why are you crying?" I asked. she didn't say anything. "I'm your future husband I at least deserve an answer." She still didn't respond. I was about to say something but she ended the silence. _

_"I don't lo-love you. Y-You don't love m-me. I don't want my whole life to be d-decided for me. It's not fair. I'm only 16. I won't marry anyone unless I'm head o-over heels for them" She kicked some peebles at the ground. I ran a hand through my black hair. I sighed._

_"Let's make a deal to keep it that way." Her eyes widened. She gave me a questioning look. "I don't love you and you don't love me. We don't need to act like an engaged couple. Besides like you said we're only 16 we have another 9 years to worry about that stuff. So stop crying it's annoying."_

_She smiled and put her hands in her sweater pocket._

_"You know what Sasuke, thank you"_

My thoughts were drawn back to today's situation. I bet she would give anything and everything to be in that time and day, with her family. I looked at her, she had managed to sit herself up. Her moon like eyes are now lonely and trapped in darkness.

"I didn't save you, just for you to kill yourself. Get that thought out of your head." I said. She glared at me. "I never told you to. Besides I never told you I'm going to kill myself. I need you to do a favour." She said trying to keep her calm.

Silenced followed. Despite the fact that we are friends, silence does 50% of the talking in our friendship. "Fine. But you have to clear my name. Everyone thinks I kil- That I did it." I corrected myself not wanting to deal with anymore of her tears. Hinata's lips twitched upwards.

-0-

I can't believe, I got conned by Hinata. I puffed. My grip on the steering wheel tightened at the thought of the little 'favour' she wants. "Tch"

I decided to take the long way home. I have no need to get back home with all the 'Akatsuki' members there. Nine+ Naruto+Myself+ Itachi+ Hinata= Too many people in my house. I groaned. That is 13 people.I shivered at the thought. In moments like this I wish I had a backup house.

Sighing I moved my attention back to the road. Traffic was heavy but not unbearable.

My street appeared and I turned on it. There were a few news reporter trucks but they were all on the other side of the road. I parked In my driveway and got out. My thoughts lingered to Hinata's task.

"Go to my house and pack some of my clothes, bring them to the hospital. Than when you come out of my house, I'm sure there are going to be news reporters and paparazzi; that's when I want you to release a statement as my fiancé. That will start to throw your name out of suspicion." She said.

I'm no dumbass I am certain she has some plan that I will regret being apart of. However it will clear my name, which will allow Itachi and his band to go.

I walked down my driveway and walked to the house next door. The news reporters chatter seemed to pick up. I punched the code in the gate and the doors open. There were a few police officers still here. Some turned there heads in my direction.

"Excuse me young man, what is your purpose here?" One officer asked. I walked towards him slowly. He was tall about my height and it looked like her worked out. His dark brown hair had some grey hairs. But he had no obvious wrinkles. He looked to be in his thirties.

"I'm here to collect some of my fiance's belongings." I said. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"My fiancé is Hyuga Hinata. I have visited her in the hospital and she requested me to get some attire for her to wear." The officer looked at me and nodded. I was going to walk past him but he put his arm out to stop my way.

"This is still a crime scene. Treat it like one. I will accompany you" He said leading the way to the side door. I nodded that was reasonable.

The side door opened and I lead the way. The side door was an entrance to their library. Entering the house was weird. It reaked of blood. Leaving the library, I entered the main hall. It was the same just messier. There was broken glass, dents in walls, shattered blood everywhere.

My stomach was tossing in turning. I would have gaged if I was by myself. I turned away from the ounce elegant hall and went up stares. These stairs are so familiar I could probably walk up and down on them in my sleep.

Upstairs looked worst. I assume that this was where most if not all of the killings happened. Usually the hyuga mansion only contains Neji, Hanabi, Hiashi and Hinata. But they were having a family reunion. almost all of her family was here. With the exception of Neji for he was still abroad and couldn't make it.

I made a right and walked down the hall. Hinata's door was already open.

Walked in the room. Nothing was out of place. Everything was in order, aside from her unmade bed. She would never do that. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number. She answered on the first ring.

"I'm here what do you want?" I asked walking towards her closet.

"Put at least five outfits together. Three pairs of shoes. Five pairs of socks. And undergarments" She said. I didn't need to be in front of her to know that she's probably blushing. I rolled my eyes. Here innocence is annoying.

"I'm hanging up." I put the phone back in my pocket and started to collect the few items. The officer who was watching, chuckled. "You don't sound much like a fiancé" I continued to pack.

"I'm not good with my words" I said. He grinned. He started to tell me a story about him and his own wife. They had been married for 10 years, they got married when they were 16. Now they have triplets, who are five. By the time he was done telling his life story I was done packing Hinata's bag. We walked out the same way we came in.

"I hope you two live a happy life together!" I said thank and good-bye. Leaving the gates I felt a little nervous. Now I have to do the second part of her favour.

The announcement.

Instead of going straight to my house I crossed the street to where the reporters were. Some of their faces looked familiar.

I cleared my throat. They all turned and started asking a million questions, at the same time. I don't even know how they expect me to answer all of them, or hear them for that matter. Some of them were relevant to Hinata, some about Sakura, most about my new album, even a few asked about Itachi. I licked my dry lips and straightened my posture.

**A/N: Hahaha left you with a cliffhanger! I'm not always going to update this fast so don't expect this often...lol :p**

**Review, Follow Favorite**

**byeeee~~**


End file.
